Inuyasha's FunTime Gang
by zInubabyz
Summary: A funny story about Inuyasha! taking place in modern Japan, some interesting characters always seem to show up, but inuyasha just Tries to be himself...no matter how stressed out he is!
1. Personalspace INvasion!

Inuyasha enters his apartment as usual that day, by kicking in the front door. Kagome, unsure _why _he always does that, continues working on her homework.

"Inuyasha! why do you always do that? you scared me!" Kagome began to fidget with her pencil.

"Why not? It's my damn place!" Inuyasha walked over to kagome, and stepped on one of her homework papers as he passed. However, a short distance afterwards, he tripped and fell. Kagome burst into laughter as she glanced at Inuyasha's sprawled body.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha snarled. "It's like it's got some kind of slick stuff on it." Kagome laughed again, then responded.

"It's called lamination, stupid!" Inuyasha couldn't help but to turn red as she said this.

"I...I knew _that!" _he paused "I was just..." he was cut off as he looked up to the televisionwhich was usually left on all day anyway.

"What the heck is a ...donkey show?" was what came from his mouth. Totally ignoring Inuyasha, Kagome turned off the T.V. Suddenly, Kouga kicked in the same door Inuyasha bashed through, all with his arms crossed.

"Dosen't anyone know how to use a door?" Kagome grabbed her homework, the headed to her room.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt!" Kouga smirked.

"Mutt? Look who's talking, ugly!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Kagome to come crashing out of her room. She looked over to find their foreheads connected to each other, fists in the air.

"You little runt!" Kouga yelled as he pulled Inuyasha's ears, causing him to scream loudly.

"Get off of me, damnit!" Inuyasha yelled, kicking his foot across Kouga's face, Kouga clamping down on Inuyasha's leg.

"AHH! GE.."

"You two stop!" Kouga and Inuyasha seemed to freeze in place as she said this.

"Can't you both just behave?" I'm _trying _to do my homework!" The door slammed after her.

"Great job Inuyasha..."

"Shut up, Kouga!..." he paused for a moment. "What the heck are you doing here anyway?" Kouga stopped to think, then proudly blurted,

"_I _came to see Kagome."

"...You WHAT?" Suddenly, as if a gust of wind blew them out of the house, Inuyasha and Kouga went flying out of the door.

"And don't come back until I finish my homework!" Kagome gave a displeased face, then slammed the door and locked it.

"Hey! You can't lock me out! I pay the rent!" Inuyasha snarled.

"But I love you Kagome!" Kouga chimed in. There was complete silence as he said this. Inuyasha gave him a pissed look.

"Hmmm...yeah. I guess I'll be leaving now." was all that came out of Kouga's mouth as he left. Inuyasha, knowing that Kagome wouldn't open the door anytime soon, sat down in thr grass. Then, a familiar face appeared- ..Jakotsu. He wasn't too covered in makeup today, but was still in his flambouyant outfit.

"Well, well...if it isn't my _delicious _Inuyasha, locked outside of his own place again.." Inuyasha stared at him, slightly annoyed.

"Jakotsu,...what in the _hell _are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you..and seeing as how you're locked out.., I thought I could help you get in.." Jakotsu stroked Inuyasha's hair. "That is, if I have a _reason _to." Inuyasha drew back sharply as he said this.

"Ewww...get away from me Jakotsu! Stop creeping me out!" Inuyasha's eye twitched as he spoke.

"whaaat? come on, just a kiss!" Jakotsu started chasing the now sprinting Inuyasha to the door.

"Kagome! let me in! Jakotsu's after me!" after a short pause, Kagome said,

"Oh, Jakotsu's here? How nice! I'll let him in!" She opened the door, allowing Inuyasha to run in and hide, as Jakotsu gracefully walked in.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome squealed, hugging the annoyed Jakotsu.

"Gee...hey, Kagome." Jakotsu murmured apathetically.

"I missed you so much!" She added , practically knocking down Jakotsu, and totally ignoring him. "Good to see you."

Jakotsu nodded and walked up the stairs.


	2. The Hanyou and The Visitor

Ch.2 IFTG

As Jakotsu walked up the staircase, he briefly glanced over at the staircase Inuyasha had just ran up. Thinking where Inuyasha could be hiding, he glanced over at the solitary closet at the end of the hall.

"Hmm...I wonder where my little Inuyasha could be?" Jakotsu nodded again, then, pretending to have no idea where he could be, walked to the closet door.

"Gee...he can't possibly be in _here!" _ Jakotsu placed a finger on his face, then suddenly swung the door open, sending Inuyasha careening across the room into the wall.

"Ugh.." Inuyasha said, rubbing his head. "Oh, hey Jakotsu..what a surprise to see y...AH!" before he could finish, Jakotsu had glomped him, causing him to roll across the room. When they stopped rolling, Jakotsu had Inuyasha pinned to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu squealed, hurting Inuyasha's very _sensitive _ears.

"ahh! no..Kagome! help!" Inuyasha squirmed as he tried to reach for a chair to hit Jakotsu. "Let me go you weirdo!" Inuyasha rolled over, then stood up. Kagome stood at the very end of the hall, laughing her head off. Inuyasha, now slightly flustered, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha said in his usual angry voice.

"I just came to visit..um..everyone! by the way, this is _your _place, isn't it Kagome?" Jakotsu smirked.

"What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha raised a fist.

"Oh..um..yes! it's my place!" Kagome waved her hand at Jakotsu.

"But I pay the rent!...and" Inuyasha was interrupted as Jakotsu glomped him..again. Inuyasha gave a slightly annoyed look, then got up.

"I'll be staying here for a while." In what seemed like a gentle breeze, Kagome abruptly answered him.

"We have a room upstairs- just for you!" Kagome smiled, then indicated the staircase to the next floor with her pinky finger.

"What are we now, some kind of hotel?" Inuyasha sat down on the floor, then gave an angered sigh.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha! It's just for a few days at most. Besides, it's not like he's causing an annoyance to anyone" Kagome walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah..sure. Why does she always have her weird friends over anyway?" Inuyasha thought for a second, then stood up.

He never really enjoyed having Jakotsu around, it was just mainly because...he was scared of him. Not because of the obvious reasons of touching him and such, but because Jakotsu was mysterious- and possibly dangerous given the right incentive. Then, as Inuyasha walked to the kitchen, he slipped on a banana peel.

"Crap!" Inuyasha screamed out. "Since when does _that_ happen?" Inuyasha looked over to see Jakotsu. However, when he looked over, he saw a giant purple lizard instead.

"What the?.." as he uttered this, he looked over to the other side, and then understood why this was happening- It was a Sake Dwarf from the mountains. He had opened a jar of his sake gasses...


	3. Tipsy Tripp

CH. 3 Tipsy tripp

Kagome, having finally obtained peace and quiet, turned around and slowly walked to the television. She gave a sigh, then froze in her tracks...a scream filled the room, like an electric guitar that's wasy too far out of tune. Then, as if a police raid was going on, Jakotsu bashed through his bedroom door with a battering ram. He was wearing what looked like a halloween police outfit for little kids.

"Freeze... Jakotsu hiccuped, then made his hand the shape of a gun, and pointed it at Kagome.

"Geddown!" Inuyasha yelled playfully, tackling Kagome. His speech was terribly slurred. Apparently, the sake was having an extreme effect on everyone..

"Officers! There's a roach!...stole my purse!..." Kagome fell over as she said this.

"Man... down.." Jakotsu, somehow, pulled a megaphone out of his back pocket, and pointed it to Inuyasha's ear.

"There's.no..hic..._time!_ try to reason widdim.." Inuyasha covered his ears, then replied.

"Ya know Kagome, you're dyper when you're hrunk. It's cute.." Inuyasha fell over on the floor, not even noticing Kagome had passed out.

"Mr. Roach..we have diapers..summemberandwe..._I _will let you go.." Jakotsu then fell over and passed out.

The following morning, at eight A.M., Jakotsu woke up and walked to his bedroom.

"Hmm...I wonder _why _everyone was sleeping on the f..." Jakotsu paused momentarily, then looked at himself. "Oh good lord! what am I _wearing?_" Jakotsu looked at himself again "...It's so CUTE!" He then turned on the coffee maker and trotted off to his room to change. When he returned, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome lying on the floor. With his hand placed on his hip, he stepped over them to get into the kitchen.

"I wonder what happened last night? Hm." He stirred his coffee with the spoon. There was no creamer, sadly, so Jakotsu used milk.

"Oh! I hate cold coffee!" He threw the spoon into the sink.

"What's...what's going on?" Kagome said as she woke up. Looking over, she found Jakotsu sitting down on the couch drinking his favorite blend of coffee. She didn't care how much he ignored her anymore, she just couldn't resist annoying Inuyasha. Besides, Jakotsu was a good friend, given the right motives. As Kagome looked up at him, he scoffed and turned slightly.

"Sorry to bother you Jakotsu, but.." Kagome stopped. Jakotsu closed his eyes, a shot of disgust on his face.

"Yess.." He said.

"Why do you hate women so much?" Jakotsu stopped sipping his coffee, and looked at her.

"Well...my mother was a bad person." He said bluntly.

"Is..is that why you don't like girls?" Kagome stepped over the line this time. Jakotsu was angry.

"Stop it Kagome! I'm tired of your advances on me!..." Jakotsu paused, then added- "Look kagome, since I was a child, I've always liked boys- I hadn't even met my mother until I was 17..."

"WHY can't you love me?" Kagome wailed and clung to Jakotsu.

"EW..Kagome! let go! now!" As this was said, Jakotsu looked over to find Inuyasha laughing at him. Inuyasha was getting his revenge. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Well, well. Looks like Jakotsu is getting _his _torture now."


End file.
